comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos
Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos follows the tale of the Kid Army and the droid Empire during 1996, which many have dubbed the 'Year of the Commandos' as a symbol of which soldier type was fighting the most. Following newly made commando from Earth, Maxwell Horandous on his missions to liberate the Earth along with other Commandos of the Kid Army for the long struggle ahead. Little did they know how ill-prepared and mentally weak they were for the long battle ahead. Story The year is 1995, the last battalion of Commandos who were trained on Uranus has finally died in combat during the occupation of Afghanistan. The Earth Battalion of the Kid Army were desperate and needed liberation. The Kid Army, General, Phoenix. Made it clear that he cannot wait for his planet to be defended any longer, as desperate as he was. He began training the Kid Army Elites of 96, personally. Leading to 90% of the trainees dying in training leaving only 10 left to serve. Max, being the weakest member to survive. Was promoted to commanding the 'Liberators of humanity' the year 1996 has come. It's time to see how far his group can go before the trumpets of death began to echo in their ear drums. Saga 1: Adjusting to slaying This Saga begins in December 23rd, 1995. When news came in who survived the Elite training, Max promoted to his unit. Was given the time to know his 'grave mates' before they were killed. 1996 has come, the unit more than ill-prepared suited up and were equipped for the war to come. Saga 1 covers from: Dec 1995 - Feb 1996 * Episode 1: Celebration to the strong * Episode 2: Fortunate tastes * Episode 3: When should we give? * Episode 4: 1996 * Episode 5: The battle for New York - Part 1 * Episode 6: The battle for New York - Part 2 * Episode 7: The iron grip, the eyes of the killers * Episode 8: Returning to New York - Part 1 * Episode 9: Returning to New York - Part 2 * Episode 10: It ain't me, it's you * Episode 11: A taste of liberation Saga 2: Suspend your humanity While there was major hope for the liberation of New York, further leading to stronger liberation's of 1st world nations, shortly followed were France, Britain, and Japan. The second Saga focused more on the leaning worry as well as the fading morality of certain commandos. This Saga lasts from: Feb 1996 - Apr 1996 * Episode 12: A shadier motivation * Episode 13: Should we understand * Episode 14: Same day, as everyday * Episode 15: Liberation of Moscow - Part 1 * Episode 16: Liberation of Moscow - Part 2 * Episode 17: A bigger freedom is within tomorrow * Episode 18: War is Politics with what? * Episode 19: Hours to minutes, fading into seconds * Episode 20: Bite the bullet * Episode 21: Rush Saga 3: Build up the War Crimes After liberation's of the second world capital, this lead to future liberation's of China, Mongolia, and Romania. Although the taste and exhaustion of fighting the droid empire is beginning to run thin on the Commandos and this will lead to the turning point, the point of no return. A continental liberation of Africa and Australia by joint commandos from Earth, Uranus, and volunteer troops from other planets. This Saga ranges from: May 1996 - June 1996 * Episode 22: A step into Africa - Part 1 * Episode 23: A step into Africa - Part 2 * Episode 24: A step into Africa - Part 3 * Episode 25: A step into Africa - Part 4 * Episode 26: Strike for Australia - Part 1 * Episode 27: Strike for Australia - Part 2 * Episode 28: Strike for Australia - Part 3 * Episode 29: Failed landing * Episode 30: Vision of death * Episode 31: Seasonal strike * Episode 32: Advantages of defeat * Episode 33: Massacre * Episode 34: Living morality, living inspiration * Episode 35: Escaping from Benin * Episode 36: Gemo plays games * Episode 37: Silence in no mans land * Episode 38: Waking up * Episode 39: Relaxation to the body Saga 4: Getting Rough After the series of failures from the African and Australian front. It became clear immediately that the Commando's time was nearly up and the aid from Uranus proved to be rather pointless in the bigger picture as now the commando's have to rely on the average troopers for relaxing tensions in the region. This Saga Ranges from July 1996 - September 1996 * Episode 40: Tensions * Episode 41: There's to many coming through! * Episode 42: Man hunt * Episode 43: Return! She's the merchant of death! * Episode 44: Concept to reality * Episode 45: Now, we enter Yugoslavia * Episode 46: Yugoslav Terrain - Part 1 * Episode 47: Yugoslav Terrain - Part 2 * Episode 48: Yugoslav Terrain - Part 3 * Episode 49: Cease and Assist * Episode 50: Tides turned, Europe is ours * Episode 51: War on the waterfront * Episode 52: Joshua gets personal * Episode 53: Maintain Yugoslavia! Saga 5: Times up With the whole series of smaller conflicts leading to the eventual liberation of Libya and Yugoslavia. This would escalate into a much bigger death role. With the year nearly completed, the commando's had to act and act fast. As one very vital location in Asia would be the turning point for the entire conflict. The remaining members are prepared for the battles ahead, this time with nothing to lose. This Saga ranges from October 1996 - January 1997 * Episode 54: Direct approach * Episode 55: Ocean bed * Episode 56: Naval blockade, Air Wall * Episode 57: Asleep to the war noise * Episode 58: November has come * Episode 59: Joint operation: Earth's finest and Uranus' finest * Episode 60: Rising Sun, Falling Moon - Part 1 * Episode 61: Rising Sun, Falling Moon - Part 2 * Episode 62:The Droids have captured Cuba! * Episode 63: Afghanistan has been invaded! * Episode 64: Dooms shadow * Episode 65: Core to the problem * Episode 66: Does it always snow in Sapporo * Episode 67: We've got to move! - Part 1 * Episode 68: We've got to move! - Part 2 * Episode 69: We've got to move! - Part 3 * Episode 70: January... 1997 Animated Series Kid Wars - Year of the Commando has been announced to be the first cartoon series to be animated by Comix-Blade Animation Studios. It's confirmed the series will not be in major rounds but in short bursts ranging from 2 -5 five minutes. As the series is supposed to be aired right before a new show comes on or during an extended commercial break. Animating the series. A number of things may have to be removed such as the gore, political views, racism, sexism, and plantarist views. Although, after numerous discussions. It is confirmed Year of the Commando's will strictly follow the same plot and atmosphere as the comics. Though it isn't confirmed what will and won't be removed from the series. Due to outside forces, the cartoon series was post-poned until 2017 as the comic series had finally been finished and could produce the series with as much and as close to the series line as possible. Trivia * This comic was inspired by: Star Wars Clone Wars (2001), Gallopi (1981), Platoon (1986), and Marvels Nam comic series. * Was originally going to be released in local news paper but due to schedule conflicts, was released in small strips for a local magazine. * This story is the first to make a continuing plot into Kid Wars and Hailstorm Ace pilot, Acid Hail's story line. Category:Writers Summer Category:Kid Wars Category:Kid Army Category:Droid Empire Category:Comic